The present invention pertains generally to the field of motor mounts and, in particular, to motor mounts for precision alignment of motors.
Motors, and in particular, electric motors, are widely used in industrial applications to drive fans, conveyer belts and other devices. Power is generally transferred from the electric motor by belts and/or couplings. In a simplified application, a pulley is connected to the motor drive shaft, a belt fitted to the pulley transfers energy from the drive shaft as the pulley rotates. The belt can be fitted to a second pulley which is, for example, connected to a fan.
Ideally, the pulley fitted to the drive shaft and the pulley fitted to the fan are precisely aligned such that the belt is centered within the respective grooves of the pulleys without being biased toward one or the other side of the grooves. If the belt is biased into the sides of the pulleys due to improper alignment of the pulleys, chafing of the belt can occur. If excessive chafing occurs, the life of the belt can be reduced as well as the efficiency of the power transfer between the two pulleys.
In industrial applications, each time a belt fails, a manufacturing facility may experience a costly shut down of an assembly line if, for example, the power to a conveyer belt is cut. If the belt is then replaced and the pulleys remain improperly aligned, accelerated failure of the belts can be anticipated. When using prior motor mounts, precise alignment of the pulleys after belt replacement would require the use of precision measuring devices used by skilled technicians who may not be readily available to realign the motor. Thus, in order to restart the assembly line, the belt may be replaced without proper realignment. Consequently, accelerated belt failures and assembly line shut downs will continue.